


故人万里·第二十一节·颠覆

by GuChengjing



Category: sp - Fandom
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-12
Updated: 2019-11-12
Packaged: 2021-01-29 03:14:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,368
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21403246
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GuChengjing/pseuds/GuChengjing
Kudos: 12





	故人万里·第二十一节·颠覆

1923年冬，小小的人儿紧紧攥着自己的衣角，耸拉着脑袋不敢抬头。那是阿诚第一年在明家过年，也是明台头一回感觉到了挫败。小阿诚光着红彤彤的屁股，小手不停地搓着毛衣，委屈巴拉的模样让人实在不忍再训斥。  
明楼坐在沙发上，把明诚圈进怀里，一只手温柔的给人揉着屁股蛋，另一只手则点了点其鼻头。“今日之事，错不在你，大哥知道，是明台先抢了你的皮带，你呢，因为是大哥送的礼物，所以才没忍住和他动了手，对吧？”  
小家伙慢慢点了点头，后又用力的点了下。明楼无奈的笑了笑，帮人把小裤子提好。“可是大哥还是打了你，你可有觉得委屈？”  
小阿诚扬起脑袋，无辜的一对鹿眼上还挂着没有干透的泪珠，瘪瘪嘴似是在与内心作斗争，终归还是开了口。“没有。明台比我小，我应该让着他的——”  
明楼淡淡笑出了声，用力弹了人一个脑瓜崩。“他是你弟弟，错了你就可以打，当着大姐的面让就让了，背地里不用让着他。今儿大哥打你，也不是因为这个。”  
“那是因为什么？”明诚揉着自己的小脑袋，一脸疑惑。  
究竟因为什么，时间久远，明楼已经忘记了，只是每每想起来明诚幼时的无辜做派，便觉得心里愉悦。这一晃，就晃过了十六年了，晃过了他们的懵懂无知，晃过了他们的青葱年少。明楼垫着手里的板子，走到沙发边，点了点人包裹着臀肉的底裤。  
明诚肩上有伤，一个激灵便扯动了，羞红面颊，迟疑着回头，那眼底似是能迸出汹涌的泪珠。“大哥——”  
一声大哥叫的直达心底，若非回了上海之后，明诚大错小错不断，明楼定是能被这一声呼喊软了心肠。可此刻，面对自家弟弟的讨巧，明楼非但没有心软，反而来了丝怒意。  
跟在明楼身边这么多年，明诚很快的便能从其脸上瞧出内心的感受，忙从沙发上站了起来，将底裤撸到膝弯，重新趴了回去。“大哥，我错了。”  
“认错倒快。”明楼手持戒尺，不轻不重的来了一下，而后，便是暴雨侵袭的骤烈，每一下都精准的打在一处，不过片刻，起先白皙的臀肉便已经肿出一条突兀。“打多少了？”  
“二十七。”明诚一动未动，默默在心里数着数。虽然明楼平日里宠着他，很多事儿也是睁一只眼闭一只眼得过且过，但真正责罚的时候，他可不敢轻易坏了规矩，毕竟，雷霆之怒下重责，他不敢再去尝试。  
明楼欣慰的点点头，果然自己带出来的人，还是懂事的。明楼把板子换了手，活动活动手腕，再次握紧，对准另一半嫩肉招呼下去。连着十下不间断的依次打下去，将右半臀肉染了粉红。“回上海前，我跟你说过什么。”  
“凡事不可私自做决定，除非面临生死选择。”明诚额头渗出了汗珠，皱着眉头回话。  
又是十下依着刚才的打法，自上而下直到腿根。“你听进去了吗？”  
“听——”  
一个字都没说完，身后的板子夹杂着怒意狠狠抽了下来。明诚咬紧牙关，硬生生的把低呼咽进肚子里。明楼清楚自己的手劲，这一板子，他用了十分力。对于明诚的自作主张，他十分恼火。不仅仅因为他对自己的隐瞒，更多的，还是深层次里面的不信任。  
之后的十下，明诚感受到了来自身后的怒火，每一板子都仿佛穿透臀肉实打实的砸在骨头上，这并非平日里的小打小闹，这是家法，更是教训。明诚死咬着下唇，直到口腔里涌起星星点点的血腥味，身后的板子才停了下来。  
“当时为何瞒着我。”明楼从来不会在气头上责打明诚，一来是怕气极之下将人打坏，二来也怕分不清皂白委屈了人。这件事虽然从头到尾他都一无所知，但将这前前后后的事情串在一起，倒是清楚了大概。  
明诚满头大汗，片刻的休息并没有让人觉得轻松，反而使得疼痛缓缓渗入，折磨着每一寸肌肤。小心翼翼的喘着气，怕扯到伤痛，缓了好一会儿才开了口。“阿初找我找的急…您当时在开会……”  
“说重点。”明楼放下板子，接触到茶几上的声音，吓得明诚又是一抖。咽了口口水，小声回话。“阿初不想让您知道，他有他自己的骄傲。大概是我和他一样，都是仆人，所以——啊——”  
在听到仆人二字之时，明楼抄起手边的板子，对准了肿起的臀肉又是三下。“挨打没够是吧。”  
“不是不是，大哥，我错了，我——”明诚急着解释，差点从沙发上滑下去，好在明楼眼疾手快，直接将人捞起按了回去。“接着说。”  
“他开口就要一百万，我又不能跟大姐要，只好想了这么个馊主意。我原以为阿初几天就还回来了，到时候我只需要送回总务处，以孙会计的能力，可以让这件事天衣无缝的。可谁知道特高课会在这个时候来审账，我怕牵连到您，这才迫不得已的回家求了大姐。”事情的前因后果都一五一十的说了出来，明诚内心仿佛得到了宽慰，至于后果，他也必须承担得起。  
“你也知道这是个馊主意。”明楼毫不掩饰的讽刺一句，用板子抵在人红透了的屁股蛋上。“最后十下，报数。”  
“……是。”  
明楼用左手手边在人臀肉上试了试温度，待人做好准备，才抡起板子招呼下去。  
“一……”明诚从牙缝里挤出一个声来，说是细若蚊吟，怕也差不多了。  
过去明楼也不是没把明诚打的如此惨烈过，只不过这次他是用了全力的，不过五十下左右，这臀肉便已经肿成了这样。刚要继续，便听见铃声作响。明诚下意识的觉得羞，忙伸手捂住屁股，这小动作引得明楼噗嗤笑了出来。将板子放在人腰上，坐到沙发上接了电话。“喂。”  
明诚不知来电之人是谁，只是看着明楼瞥了自己一眼，复而开口。“不好意思梁处长，阿诚今儿怕是去不了了。”  
闻及此处，明诚满脸通红，赶忙用手捂住。只见明楼一手盖住话筒，一边往人身边靠了靠。“你要不要跟他讲两句？”  
明诚在心里腹诽了明楼好多句，这种情况下，是要羞死他吗。脑袋摇的如同拨浪鼓，明楼强忍着笑意拒绝了梁仲春的提议，放下电话，刚要再继续，便听见门外噼里啪啦的敲门声。“明楼！你把我的话当耳旁风吗！说了不让你再打阿诚，你没听见吗！”  
此时此刻，明诚觉得，真该找个地缝，直接钻进去是不是更容易些。

荣公馆内，荣升站在二楼的窗边，看着荣初放下行李，在院内双膝跪地，冲着大门的方向郑重的磕了三个头。每一下，都像是撞在荣升的心上，掷地有声，声声刺耳。他似是从没想过，荣初会离开荣家，离开他。可这一天来临的时候，又仿佛这一日早已在预料之内。荣初并非池中之鱼，也不可能永远的跟在他的身后，做一个平庸至极的家仆。  
只是，他不希望，打心底里不希望，这一日来的如此快。  
荣初在院子里徘徊了很久，三太太讽刺之音仍在，他手里提着的箱子里，装着四太太留给他的所有遗产，以及荣升曾经送给他的所有东西。当所有人都认为，他会将遗产交给荣家的时候，他偏偏逆天下之大不韪，不仅收下了遗产，还主动要求离开荣家。他的这一做法，无疑是辜负了荣家这些年的养育之恩，更是辜负了荣升对他的所有恩情。可他要报仇，就必须义无反顾。荣家不能成为他的包袱，而他，更不可以成为荣家的负担。  
这一路，他只有孤身前行，为了父母，为了长姐，为了认贼作父的兄弟，披荆斩棘，也必须走下去。  
这一日，上海的大街小巷都在传看报纸，报纸的头版头条，夏商盐业易主，新主人名叫，杨慕初。

——————————————————————————第一章·此去故人不相识·结


End file.
